Episode 107
Introduction The Yorozuya are requested to help a Yakuza boss's son who has become a hikikomori, but little do they know how dangerous this job could turn out be... Plot Riding in a high-class car with liquor and other niceties, the Yorozuya are driven to a large mansion. Figuring their luck has finally changed for the better, the Yorozuya are elated by their newfound fortune. This changes when they find out the mansion belongs to some powerful yakuza. Inside the mansion, the Yorozuya are surrounded by intimidating Yakuza and are soon greeted by their leader Mashiroi Kaguzou. Kaguzou explains to the Yorozuya that his son Utsuzou has locked himself in the warehouse for the past 5 years and refuses to come out. His son communicates with his father by slipping notes through a thin crack through the door. The notes are typically demands for items and his father obsequiously obeys his demands. The reason for calling the Yorozuya is he wants to hire them to negotiate with his son to leave his confines. Kagura takes an abrasive approach by firing at the warehouse with her umbrella gun causing the yakuza to intervene. So taking the matter more seriously, the Yorozuya dressed in riot police gear use a megaphone to negotiate with Utsuzou. This too doesn't work and incites the yakuza's rage again. The next trick the Yorozuya try and get Utsuzou out of the confines is they try "Ah? It looks like fun out there". The trick involves cooking some meat and then start partying outside. Utsuzou then hears the noise and opens the door to find out what it's all about. They then envelop him in smoke until it becomes unbearable. Once again this tactic incites the yakuza's rage. Left with no other choice, the Yorozuya try one last tactic... that being, have Kagura shoot at the warehouse again. Utsuzou then gives another message written in blood, "Goodbye". With the Yakuza ready to murder the Yorozuya, the lieutenant of the Yakuza Kyoujirou chimes in. He claims that the last note wasn't written in blood but tomato juice. Kyoujirou criticizes his boss' way of trying to meet his son. Kaguzou, however, declares that he wants to see his son once again before he dies. His lieutenant still insists that he stops and then Kaguzou vomits blood. The Yakuza then scramble and Gintoki has Shinpachi and Kagura follow the Yakuza to the hospital while he stays behind. That night, Kyoujirou confronts Gintoki who sits in front of the warehouse. He suggests that he give up as his client has fallen sick, so there's no real point for him to stick around. Gintoki refuses though, he wishes to see the son who stubbornly remains in the warehouse. Sitting next to Gintoki, Kyoujirou he offers him a drink that was meant for Utsuzou. Kyoujirou then talks about Utsuzou, how he was born with a weak constitution and his hatred for the way of the Yakuza. So in an act of rebellion, Utsuzou locked himself in the warehouse for the past 5 years in those years his fathers have tried to get him out. This is because Kaguzou knows he's at the end of the line so he's trying in earnest to redeem himself. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Kaguzou is bedridden, hooked up many machines, surrounded by his men along with Kagura and Shinpachi. Barely lucid, he asks if his son Utsuzou is there. Finally losing his patience, Gintoki tries to confront Utsuzou in the warehouse. Kyoujirou opens up the warehouse doors with his cellphone and instead of Utsuzou, a woman is inside of the place. Astounded by this turn of events, Kyoujirou with his sword drawn to Gintoki's back reveals that Utsuzou has been dead for a long time. Furthermore, he reveals his plans to take over the Yakuza organization from Utsuzou. This plan of his never could start as Kaguzou never abdicated his authority to Kyoujirou. Soon a bunch of Yakuza that sympathize with Kyoujirou's ideals huddles behind him. The moment, Gintoki tries and fight against the Kyoujirou and his men, the poison from his drink earlier starts to kick in. Although woozy from the poison Gintoki manages to escape and defend himself against the yakuza on the bridge. This is until Kyoujirou arrives and shoots Gintoki in the back, causing him to fall into the river. One of Kyoujirou's men then announces that Kaguzou has finally died. Instead of searching for Gintoki's body from the river, Kyoujirou figures it'd be a waste as the wounds he received were fatal. Therefore the chances of him surviving would be zero. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Mashiroi Kaguzou *Nakamura Kyoujirou *Mashiroi Utsuzou (flashback) Trivia Category:Episodes